The Quiet One
by ZambleTheZombie
Summary: Avalon Brimble is a shy girl that everyone looks over until she is forced into dragon training. Then her whole world is turned upside down. How to Train Your Dragon time. Rated T for Slight language. I suck at summaries. May change to romance later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dudes I'm Zamble or Jess you pick!**

**I thought this chapter was bad so I decided to completely change so you might want to reread it.**

**Also I have a teacher on here who helps me her names Jade Author and she's a good friend so show her some love? Because she helps me.**

**Anyway you guys probably want to read it so see ya at the end!**

**Disclaimer I DON'T OWN HTT****YD!**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

We fly over the ocean comes into view of what looks like your everyday island, comes closer passing a rock statue.

This is Berk it's twelve days north of hopeless and a degrees south of freezing to death it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Camera flies closer to island zooms in on the village flies over it as the voice speaks.

My village in a word sturdy. Its been here for seven generations but every single house is new. We have fishing,hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problem is the pests, you see most people have mice or mosquitos we have... camera flies closer to a sheep,suddenly it's grabbed and disappears.

Camera view changes to a girl "Dragons." the girl said she was fourteen wearing black leggings, a red shirt with two black leather belts crossing over it, black hair with a few blonde streaks in a ponytail, dark greenish brown eyes, with black arm bindings, and dark brown fur boots, with sword strapped to her back. She shut her back door quickly.

**Avalons POV:**

Running down the stairs and behind my house I see vikings and dragons fighting. My names Avalon, weird name I know but it's not the worst, people around here like to give weird or bad names to scare off gnomes and trolls. I keep running until I see the forge glancing around seeing no dragons around me, I sprint towards it.

I arrive just as the other apprentice starts talking to the forge master or Gobber the meat head with attitude but he's also like family to me, and then there's Hiccup who had just stopped talking, he and I are the outcasts of the village. Being the outcast has its ups and downs to, we see the downs usually, he gets bullied I get ignored.

As I hand someone a bola hiccup starts complaining about if he could kill a dragon, I block it out until he starts talking about his newest contraption and that he's going to going to use it to kill a dragon with it. I didn't want to kill dragons I would rather just explore or play with my little sister Erin. Suddenly hiccups invention launches a bola hitting a guy square in the face.

"Ouch." I mutter. Looking over I see hiccup being given a lecture by Gobber. I begin working again finishing a sword I start sharpening an axe.

As I finish up the axe I hear a loud screech that belongs to a nightfury looking outside I hear people shouting "Nightfury get down!" I continue working on the axe when I notice Gobber puting weapons in a cart. Finished with the axe I walk over to him and place both the sword and axe in it. After that he pushes it towards the door where you could see dragons and people fighting.

Turning towards us"Ok Hiccup,Avalon man the fort. And hiccup, stay put there. You know what I mean!" "Arg!" He shouted his war cry and ran outside with the cart.

"So your going to go right?" I asked Hiccup.

"yep."

"Fine just don't mention me if you get in trouble."

"oh come on me in trouble? Why do you always assume I'll get in trouble!"

"Because knowing you, you will. Now if your leaving just go." I was getting annoyed with him. I swear he is going to kill himself one day from trying to kill dragons! He was just begging for trouble

"See ya later!" He shouted over his shoulder as he left.

I started working on my pile of weapons for today that I was to fix, make new ones, or sharpen. The raid was almost over I saw pink in the sky and the raids never happened during the day. Looking over at my weapons pile I had three left for today none of which were fixable I decided that would do them tomorrow.

Taking of the apron I put on my sword again walking over to the back door I open and shut it. I start walking behind the houses looking up I saw dragons carrying sheep. The raid was over and we lost.

I lived very close to the docks and farther away from where the dragons started when they raided my dad wanted to live closer but he wanted us safe more tho.

I saw Hiccup got in trouble again. Walking home I see rain clouds in the sky, my house finally comes into view seeing it, I ran to it opening the door then shutting it.

Walking up the stairs I look in Erin's room, I see her playing quietly as usual, walking into my room I look around, I had a desk where I drew pictures, regular bed, an empty spot in the room, one window, and a box with clothes in it.

Dropping my bag off, I head over to my window jumping I pull myself up and out. Walking up the roof I look to see the grown ups heading to the mead hall for the after raid meeting, I turn to face the ocean and sit down. Looking out I see the fishing boats being heading out to sea, I look over at the forest I went in there sometimes.

I sit there fir at least an hour when the meetings finally over. heading back inside thru my window walking down the stairs I light the fire-place and open the window we had down here as well.

"Erin! I'm going out, be sure to go get breakfast!" I know she will when dad gets home and then they'll go eat. Heading out I open the door and shut it.

* * *

**And that's it for now I spent a whole hour figuring out a good plot for this.**

**That ending looks familiar right? No idea when I'll be posting the next chapter.**

**So I'll see you dudes all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes Zamble or Jess here!**

**So sorry about the no updates I have a lot of stuff going on in my life!  
**

**Also flames are welcome because it's your opinion I like just please cussing. ****Anyway go ahead and read the chapter?!**

**If you guys are even here…**

**Anyway here's something I'm still working on but here:**

_**'**Thoughts**'**_

**'**Talking'**  
**

**Like I said its a work in process.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

**Ava's POV:**

Shutting the door I look around no one in sight I walk into the woods, I love the woods unlike everyone else in the village who see it as a place of unknown danger,the woods to me is a place where you're not questioned or made fun of.

Looking around I see trees rocks and hear a stream in the distance, walking towards the noise _'Hopefully I won't fall off and into the stream again.' _I shiver at that I had a fear of rivers,oceans and well, you get the picture.

I hum a tune as I walk the sound of the stream getting louder, finally I reach the stream which had typha's and other water plants growing on the banks, it also had steep banks that were muddy making it a nightmare to get out of.

I shivered at the memory of almost drowning in those waters. _'The waters deeper then it looks and it rained a few days ago so that means the stream will be deeper then it's regular five feet deep, and I'll have to be a little more careful crossing on the log since it will be slippery.'_

I walk down stream for a bit before I see the log, walking over to the log I touch it to see how slippery it is. It's slimy and has moss all over it is slippery but not as bad as it could be.

Glancing at the water I take a deep breath to calm myself _'You think I would be used to this seeing how I do it every day.'_ Humming in my amusement. I get on the log looking forward I continue walking as calmly as I can. To me I can't seem to ever end fast enough.

Getting off the log quickly I sigh '_Hopefully that never brakes or I won't Be able to get over here_._' _I looking around I see trees,rocks,more common forest stuff, and then a path my path grinning I run towards the path. After sprinting for about three minutes I slow down to walking again.

I stop walking when I hear a twig snap, tensing I wait with my sword out. Suddenly a doe and it's fawn walk out of a bush freezing when they see me and freeze, I slowly back away sheathing my sword. The doe and it's fawn slowly walk across the path and into a thick it.

_'Man I thought I was gonna die to a dragon there for a second._' I think as I resume walking I glance at the sky it was almost noon. I stop walking when I enter a clearing, my clearing. I smile looking around it had a pond with water lillie's and typha's, a few rocks, a few yellow and pink flowers, and a big tree.

Walking over to a rock I sit down on I pick a yellow flower, twirling it I look over at the pond it was deep I could see a few fish swimming in it _'what should I draw today?'_ Setting the flower down.

I Stand up I walk over to the tree feeling under one of the roots I find my journal and charcoal. Heading back to the rock I look over my sketches, looking over them I see dragons, flowers, a few other animals, and sword drawings. I continue to look over my sketches until my stomach grumbles for food.

Standing up I tuck my bangs behind my ear _'Where are those berry bushes again... Oh yah just a few minute walk from the log.' I walk_ to the log bored and hungry, when I finally get back to it I start walking down the stream again, I stop when I see bushes of black and raspberries. "Just pick the berries and take some back." Grabbing a leaf I use it like a bowl holding as many berries as I can in it.

Praying to the gods that I won't trip and get berry juice all over me I walk back to the clearing. When I get back sit down ready to eat the berries until I hear a roar and then a loud cracking noise near by.

Jumping up sword unsheathed I stood there terrified I didn't really want to kill dragons . I stood there for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of me._'Curiosity killed the cat and will probably will kill me.' _I slowly walked the direction the crack came from, I kept walking slowly for the next few minutes.

After searching until afternoon."Ugh I just wanted to know what that noise was! But apparently I can't know!"

Frustrated I hit a random tree branch it comes back quicker than I thought hitting me in the middle of my face. "Ow! Why is everything against me these days it-" I stop when I look up the branch's tree had several burnt and scrape marks on it.

I stopped breathing and time seemed to slow down, I slowly came back to reality. Slowly circling the tree I stopped walking for a minute's 'Oh_ what dragon did this?'_ I saw before a path cut deep in the dirt I felt my knees wobble.

Reaching for my sword I felt nothing looking down I panicked _'Crap where is it! Where is my sword!? I need my sword or else defenseless!' _I looked around for a bit before realizing I wouldn't find it, tears in my eyes I curled up in a fetal position's 'that was the last thing that was my moms was gone.'

I sat there for about ten minutes crying silently._'Stop_ _crying mom would want you to stay strong!' _I finally stopped when I remembered the dragon. I sat there thinking for a few minutes when I hear whimpers in pain, I pale at the noises.

Standing I pull out my dagger that I keep in my boot for emergencies. Walking back to the tree I follow the crater, walking up a small hill I see rocks,trees, and a giant brown dragon.

I jump behind the nearest rock, when I hear a whimper come from the dragon. Peeking around the rock again I realize it was one of the hardest to find, kill, and rare.

_'TimberJack.'_

* * *

**Well what'd you think? I know short chapters but if I do any longer they take over a week. **

**By the way reviews help me update faster. **

**Incase you're wondering I had writers block.**

**Also typha's are water plant go look em' up:)**

**And I'll see all you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo dudes, Zamble here!**

**So anyway sorry I took so long!**

** Anyone else here seen HTTYD 2 yet? I have and it's awesome! But I won't spoil it though just bring tissues if your emotional!**

**Ok so yep that's pretty much it. So see ya dudes at the end of the chapter and later! :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own HTTYD or anyone but Avalon and her family!**

* * *

**Avalon's POV:**

'_TimberJack." _Staring at the dragon I notice it's body and the tips on its wings is dark brown and slowly turns lighter until at the center of its wings and belly until a soft creamy brown, it's body is slightly bigger than the monstrous nightmare. I notice it's left-wing had a tear that went half way up it.

Taking a step backwards I hear a crack_'oh__ the gods hate me.'_ The dragon's head snaps around its yellow eyes show hate, anger, pain, and fear.'Wait fear, no dragons don't have feelings!

The dragon hisses and crouches low to the ground ready to kill. I back up, knowing I couldn't kill it with this little dagger even if I wanted to, the dragon stops hissing for a second before it hisses glancing to the left it roars at me and takes off flying.

My head starts spinning as I back up. My knees feel like noodles, I end up tripping and hitting my head against a rock, next thing I know everything goes black.

* * *

**You mad? xD It's not over just wanted to feel the frustration and anger in the air:) anyway back to the chapter!**

* * *

Sitting up my head feels like someone hit it with a rock._'Oh wait it did get hit with a rock.' _Standing up slowly I think about the dragon, I don't know a lot about them but are parents told us they were killing machines with no thoughts but kill.

I start walking home when I get to the stream, my head starts to clear at the sound of water. Walking over the log as fast as possible without loosing balance, the second I'm off the log I start walking towards the village.

I walk until I see the village by now the sun is setting already. Running through the fields that surround it, I slow down as I enter the village. Walking towards the mead hall I see people coming in for dinner.

As I sit down on a table in the corner of the mead hall I eat my dinner half way through the teens walking in. _'That's Fishlegs the large husky boy, Snotlout leader if the bullies, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid the fierce warrior.'_

Picking at my fish I eat a little, I didn't worry where Hiccup was because he eats before everyone so he doesn't get scorned. _  
_

**Time skip!**

After finishing my fish I head to my house, when I'm almost there I hear little kids playing shouting and playing. Glancing at the kids I see three little girls playing with their toy swords, three little boys were wrestling each other, then I notice one little boy sitting on the ground away from the other kids.

Walking over I feel sad for him being the outcast of his group, being an outcast of the village wasn't fun and since me and my sister are outcasts maybe he would like to play with her.

Sitting down, he looked up slowly, Looking down I see he's drawing a dragon.

"Hi, I like your drawing." I say slowly.

"Um thanks, what's your name?" He asked looking up at me.

"I'm Avalon but my family calls me Ava. What's your name?" Nervous that he would call me freak I sat there ready to get yelled at for not wanting to kill dragons, instead the answer I got surprised me .

"So your Avalon! I've heard of you and Hiccup. Um oh yeah sorry I'm Gustauv." Gustauv was nervous though I don't know why.

"So why aren't you playing over there with the other boys?" I was curious, I mean come on is he an outcast too or a runt?

"Oh um they don't really want to play with this." He said gesturing to himself.

"Hey Gustauv, how about tomorrow you come over to my house? I have a sister you could hang out with if you want." My sister had one friend besides me, her cat named Lilly.

" Um I don't know wouldn't that be um wierd? I mean she's a girl and I'm a boy and all..." He says awkwardly.

"Well um I guess I better get going if since you aren't coming tomorrow..." Standing up I start to walk away. I wasn't mad because I knew he was just saying that.

"Wait! I'm coming where do you live?"

"By the dock three houses to the right of the bridge to the kill ring." Gustauv nods his head and said bye, and see ya tomorrow, turning towards the docks I head home.

**TIME SKIP AGAIN!**

_'Please don't see me'_ Was what I thought when I got to my house ducking my head walking as silently as I can see dad eating dinner in the living room as usual.

"Avalon." _'Oh no full name what'd I do now.'_ I stop and turn around slowly. "We need to talk." He looks at me in a way that says this is serious. Walking over I sit at the table.

"I need to talk to you to dad." Scathing my neck I tell dad about Guastav coming over tomorrow.

"Well Ava glad I don't need to tell you that he'll be staying here till his parents get home. And that I and the other adults will be going to find the best." I can't help but stare.

"Ok, so anything else or can I go to bed?" I wanted to get in my room and draw the TimberJack.

"After you put Erin to bed, also your signed up for dragon training." _'Oh no, without my sword I'll have to tell dad I can't or get a new sword.' _Panicking on the inside I say goodnight, tuck Erin in for bed and head to my room.

By now it's nighttime shutting my door I grab my book and head to the roof, laying down on the roof I stare at the stars that were slowly showing them selves. Glancing at my book I feel the cover loving the leather on my skin.

"Dragons and their Mysteries." I whispered it was the books name I had found it in a cave once, Opening it I flip to the page on TimberJacks.

"TimberJacks these shy dragons often are usually seen in the air over great spaces of water, they have deadly wings that are extremely sharp that can slice through full grown trees like butter, they also are the only dragon found to ever have no legs, they do have for claw groups that act as feet, and often walk with them."

"Their colors range from dark red to a light brown, they are one of the hardest dragons to find, and the last thing was fire power.

After reading the page a few times I head to bed.

* * *

**Ok so sorry if the end is rushed it's just I leave for camp in a hour so yeah.**

**I'm trying to update faster. So yeah BYE!**

**See ya guys in a week. (:**


End file.
